The Joy of Captivity
by Animalover205
Summary: this is part two of a three or Four part story. please read the Joy of Pain first, otherwise this will not make sense. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Joy of Captivity

Part two of the Joy series

A/N: I know some people out there, Ophelia Black for one, will be unhappy that I decided to go ahead with the braking up of this series, but I could not think of a way to get The Joy of Pain from were it was, to were I wanted it to be, so please all of you, Ophelia Black too, Forgive me and read. And don't forget to review too.

Two months had passed since Hermione Granger was captured by Bellatrix LeStrange. Not that she minded, she had in fact, found out that she liked being held captive. Bellatrix was the one who helped her discover this, by torturing her. She had forced Hermione to confront the fact she was a Masochist. This was one of the reason's she was not in a big hurry to leave Bellatrix. One of several.

It was also one of the reason's she was now walking through the LeStrange estate, with a bucket of soapy water, a wash rag, a tight golden collar, and not much else. The brunette did wear a pair of panties but she felt that was more for the house elves sake instead of hers.

Hermione was going threw and cleaning the manor house, it was something that she felt would be a welcome surprise for her Mistress, when she came back from the mission the Dark Lord had sent her on that was. Hermione shuddered as she remembered being brought before the Dark Lord, being presented to him as Bellatrix's pet Mudblood, having her mind probed by him, and then being embarrassed when the pain of having her mind probed caused her to orgasm in front of him, and several other Death Eaters.

She paused when she thought of that, and smiled slightly, she looked at the small mirror and gently reached her left hand up to stroke the collar around her neck. It was a 'gift' from the Dark Lord, it was actually a Slave Collar. If she ventured far from where Bellatrix gave her permission to go, it would tighten around her throat, chocking her until she either went back were she was supposed to be, or till she died.

It looked like it was made of gold thread, like a ribbon, but the Young Witch could feel the magic in it, it fairly hummed against her skin, she then looked down at her chest, at the almost completely healed scars on her chest, just above her B-cup breasts. They were in the form of words _Property of Bellatrix LeStrange_, The Young Witch smiled at this and thought '_yes, I am her Property, I am hers to do with as she will._' she looked at her stomach, at the nineteen horizontal cuts across her stomach almost like tiger strips. Running from below her panties to just below her bare breasts. Turning she walked down the hallway again, she smiled as she remembered that there were supposed to be a couple of house elves coming, but she hoped it wouldn't be until after she finished cleaning the house.

As she moved down the hallway she smiled as she remembered the night of passion that she and the Older Witch shared before she left for her mission a month ago, it was then that they both realized that not only was Hermione a masochist, but also a submissive. Completely submissive to Bellatrix, if only her. Hermione had been tied to the kitchen table at the Malfoy's, and whipped after she had finished serving Bellatrix her dinner. Most people would see this a form of punishment, however for Hermione this was in actuality a reward. After she had been whipped, Bellatrix then ate her pussy from behind, as her desert. It was only afterward that Draco ( the only one who bothered to watch, though the others had been invited) observed that Hermione had only been told once, and not even very sternly, to get on the table.

Hermione entered the room she was looking for, a Library of some sort. Most of the books were gone now, or worm eaten. This fact made a flicker of the old Hermione rise, the fact that these books had once contained knowledge, or at least good stories. She sighed and sat down the bucket and started to clean the floor, on her hands and knees, humming to herself, smiling as she imagined what her Mistress would say about the fact her home had been cleaned and made livable again while she was away. She knew that it was one of Bellatrix's wish's to be able to live here again. She was so deeply involved in what she was doing that she didn't even hear the telltale crack of someone apperating into the yard. She didn't hear anyone walk into the house, not up the stairs. It wasn't until she heard a voice behind her say

" Now there's a sight I don't mind coming home too" that she knew someone was there.

Spinning around Hermione stood and found herself facing her mistress. " Mistress Bellatrix!, welcome home." she smiled slightly and bowed slightly as well. Then she felt a finger under her chin lifting her face to the one she loved, and Bellatrix smiled at her. " How long have you been doing this?" Hermione gulped " Since you left on your mission, I wanted your house to be ready for your return. But it's taken me longer then I thought."

Bellatrix smiled and kissed her eyelids and said quietly " Don't worry Hermione, I think this still warrants a good, long, torture session, just for the work you've managed to do." Hermione felt herself shudder with pleasure at these words. Then she heard Bellatrix say with a tone of authority that she found impossible to ignore, ever since Luna found a surprising dominance streak, " Now then, my pet, off with those panties, I want to see you again." Hermione took them off in a hurry and heard Bellatrix gasp with surprise!. " You shaved!" Hermione smiled slightly and said " Yes Mistress, I remembered that last time, you kept spitting the hairs out, so I thought I would shave and save you the trouble."

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her wand out " You did so with out permission, so I shouldn't do this. But I like the fact you cared, so I will." she pointed the wand at Hermione and whispered " _Crucio!_"

A/N: please tell me what you think. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all the Reviews, it's good to hear them. A shout out to: DarkShadow-lord, Ophelia Black, Taintedflair for your continued reviews and readings, please keep them coming and I'll try to meet your expectations!. And to Twincrest fallen. Thanks for the words of kindness from a new reader.

Now then, on with the show!.

Chapter two

"_Curcio!_" the word sounded to Hermione like heaven's pearly gates opening. The pain slammed into her like a mack truck, and her head flew back as a full throated scream of pain tore from her. She knew that Bellatrix would want to hear her, to hear how much her pet loved the pain she was inflicting on her. And Hermione wanted to hear it too, to hear her own screams, to know that this, this right here was why she stayed with Bellatrix. She could admit that now, admit to herself that she was addicted to it.

And truthfully she was the happiest she could ever remember being, the Masochist part of her was happy, the Submissive part of her was happy, all of her was happy. She was glade to let someone else take charge for her life, let some one else make the choice's for her.

Let someone else do the fighting.

Suddenly the pain vanished as Bellatrix broke the spell and Hermione fell to the floor, panting as she felt raw Lust race through her, felt her pussy lips itch and grow wet, felt her nipples harden as she got more and more aroused. Bellatrix walked over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling just hard enough to make her stand, but not enough to cause pain, which Hermione found disappointing. But not for long, Bellatrix yanked her head back after she got to her feet, and said " I want you in my room, my lovely pet, on my bed, with a full set of knives in five minutes, leave the rest of the cleaning to the house elves." she said this with a tone of lust to match what Hermione was feeling right then, and Hermione knew Bellatrix loved to cause pain as much as she loved to have it inflicted upon her. She nodded and as soon as Bellatrix let go she ran out the door toward her room, she must get the knives.

As a gift to Bellatrix on their fist coupling, Hermione had conjured a full set of silver carving knives,

magically enhanced to never dull or rust. So she didn't have to worry about that, plus every time they were used she always made sure to clean them afterward. It was these Knives she went to get, and she let out a moan of lust as she found them on her nightstand. When she had then, she went to leave, and stopped, she found herself facing her naked reflection again, and asked herself if she really wanted to do this. Then she looked at her collar, and smiled a slightly mad smile, and told herself ' _yes, this is exactly what I want. I want her to hurt me, and to control me, I want her to use me in anyway she see's fit, if only for her pleasure. Her pleasure is my own._' and as she said this to herself, she knew it was true. She had wanted this for a long time, for someone to control her. For some one to basically make a slave of her. She smiled and walked to her closet and pulled out a over large tee-shirt, and pulled it on, she wanted Bellatrix to cut it open, she had always had a fantasy of this.

She ran to Bellatrix's room and lay down on the bed, placing the Knife set next to her, she still had a few minutes to think, and what she thought of made her smile that little mad smile again. That she was happy with the way her life was now, she hoped it would last forever. It wasn't that she didn't miss Harry and Ron, but Harry only ever saw her as a friend, and Ron...he would never understand how her mind works now. Ever. He would never cause her pain willingly, and while that was a good trait in most relationships, she knew that it would only cause a rift between them. He would never control her, never make her decisions, never use her for his own pleasure. He would never be dominate.

And that was what she loved about Bellatrix, she knew how her mind worked, she knew to cause pain as a form of reward, she knew to control her. To be dominate, to use her for her own pleasure, to make her decisions for her. All of this was what Hermione wanted. Needed, for her relationship to work ever. And she knew that only Bellatrix would know this.

Suddenly Bellatrix was standing in the doorway looking at Hermione laying on the bed, dressed only in an overlarge orange tee-shirt and nothing else. Bellatrix was dressed in traveling robes of pure black, she smiled at Hermione and said " Now, dear sweet mudblood, I'm going to make you scream before you cream." Hermione wondered vaguely where she had learned a Muggle term like that, but most of her attention was focused on the woman now approaching her. And the fact that she was most likely going to blood profusely before the night was over.

A/N: Sorry it's such a small chapter, I hope the next one will be a little longer. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed it!. Please Review!.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the review's everyone. And thank you Ophelia Black for your comments and sugestions!. This is only the second time I've done a scene like this, so please put the pitchforks and torch's away, I am extremely inexperienced in Smut writing. But I'm trying my best.

* * *

Chapter three

Hermione smiled and said " As you wish, Mistress.", She knew Bellatrix loved to be called Mistress, it made her feel like she was in charge of something. And she was. Bellatrix was completely in charge of Hermione Granger, and They both knew it. Knew it and loved it. Bellatrix walked over to Hermione and smiled a slightly mad smile, her eyes glinting in a way that meant that she was going to cause Hermione the most exquisite pain she could, with out coming close to killing her. After all, she didn't want to kill her pet, now did she?

She smiled and said " Now then, Mudblood, would you like to see me now, or later?" Hermione smiled and said "Now please Mistress, I want to see my blood on your skin. Then I want to lick it off."

Bellatrix smiled gently at this and said " I was hoping you would say something like that, my dear pet."

Bellatrix climbed onto the bed and said " Now then, take off the shirt, and lets see what we shall cut, shall we?." Hermione looked at her and asked " Mistress, I've always had this fantasy of you cutting off my shirt, even before I came to you." that was how she chose to look at things, that she wasn't exactly a prisoner, because she came to Bellatrix of her own free will. " Of course, at the time, I didn't think like this, and I never really liked to admit that it got me wet to think of it."

Bellatrix smiled and said " Very well, dear pet. Lets try this." she took a handful of Hermione's shirt and started to cut it open, it took several strokes, but finally the blade came free of the fabric. Bellatrix looked at her skin and smiled as she spread the shirt open. " Well, well." she smiled at the tiger stripe-like cuts on Hermione's stomach " I see you didn't get rid of these, I didn't notice before." she looked the younger witch on the eye and asked her " Why not?, you could have gotten rid of them at any time, so why didn't you?" Hermione looked at her in confusion " Why would I want to?, they are among the first scars you gave me, and each one is unique." she pointed to the third one down her body and said " This one is when you got surprised by my first rib, in fact it even cut into the rib a little bit." she smile at that and said " and this one," pointing to the first cut " I almost had a orgasm when you placed this one here." she looked at her mistress and said " I can't wait for more."

Bellatrix looked with wonder at Hermione, then smiled and giggled " Well, you won't have long to wait then." she took the knife and started to cut along the sides of Hermione's ribs, causing the younger witch to give sharp gasps at first, by the time Bellatrix had finished one side Hermione was screaming in pain and pleasure as her body got aroused by what her Mistress was doing to her. Bellatrix leaned back to look at her handy work with pride, she now had cut marks that were nearly perfect match's to the scars that were on her pets stomach. It looked almost planed. Hermione sat up after she could breath, she looked at Bellatrix and said " I have a gift for you, Mistress." Bellatrix wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was, but she nodded. Hermione got up and walked to a small trunk that Bellatrix had noticed when she walked in, but she hadn't thought about it. When Hermione opened the trunk she took out a long package, and placed it on the bed next to Bellatrix, who opened it and gasped with shock!

It was a whip!, a long silver whip. It looked like it was made of liquid silver, with what looked like a sharp blade up by the tip of it. " I kinda liked the idea, and thought you might want to try something different." Hermione said. She then took the ruined shirt off and knelt at the foot of the bed, Bellatrix knew what she wanted, and was more then willing to try. Bellatrix got off the bed, stood behind Hermione a few feet away, and lashed out with the whip. _Crack!_, the whip cracked, and a bright line of red opened along Hermione's unscared back, Hermione herself let out a shriek of pain!. _Crack Crack!_ Twice more the whip struck Hermione's back, and twice she let out the same sound.

Bellatrix stopped for a moment, while she assessed what her pet Mudblood was going through, then she heard Hermione make another noise, one that had nothing to do with pain, and everything to do with wanting her body pleasured. " Mistress," she whispered " Please fuck me, fingers, tongue, Strap-on, I don't care, but please, fuck me hard." well, after hearing this Bellatrix knew she couldn't just walk away. She remembered all too well her time in Azkaban, and how she felt as she knew that her now Late husband was only two cells down the hall, and yet unable to satisfy her needs.

Bellatrix thought about the last comment, and walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out something she was wanting to try anyway, a rubber strap-on. Taking it Bellatrix managed the straps, though it was confusing to the Older Witch how Muggle Woman could manage them. Once she was sure she had them on right, she walked over to the young Witch who, looking over her shoulder, was now making an odd mewling sound in her throat. With out bothering to get the Strap-on lubricated, she simply thrust the eight-inch rubber cock deep into the young woman's moist pussy. Hermione let out a gasp as she felt the intrusion, and remembered the time when she and Luna had done this, on top of the roof of Ravenclaw tower.

Bellatrix wasted no time in allowing Hermione to get used to the feel of the Rubber cock, instead she simply started to thrust into her, hard and fast, just as Hermione has asked.

A/N: sorry to cut the scene short folks, but you'll get the rest in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think, review!.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know it's been a while, I'm hoping that this chapter will be longer then the one's before it, but I make no promises. Also I would like to thank Ophelia Black for being my Beta reader.

* * *

Chapter four

Hermione woke the next day stiff and sore, with no idea how long she had been asleep, only that she was still in Bellatrix's bed. She looked around noticed that the silver whip had been cleaned and was coiled on the bed side with a note attached to it.

" _Dear Hermione, I have been called away early for an emergency meeting. Something big has come up, I do not know what it is, but the Dark Lord himself called me away. Draco however is staying with you, do what ever he tells you and what ever you feel he needs to be comfortable._

_-Bellatrix."_

'Well, that was unusual', Hermione thought, but smiled and climbed out of the bed. She had not seen Draco in months, and it was still odd that she was found herself almost giddy to see him again, since she had been dreading it for years. She walked over and noticed in the mirror that she was wearing the golden collar that had been there before, Hermione remembered how Bellatrix wanted to take it off after their fucking.

_While Bellatrix lay next to Hermione, breathing hard and practically panting after Hermione had made her orgasm from eating her out, she looked over at her pet mudblood and said " Lets take that collar off you." and reached over to take it off. Hermione place her hands on Bellatrix's and said " Please, Mistress, leave it on. I love it, and it tells the world that I am yours." _

_Bellatrix smiled and said " So dose this," and she traced the scars on Hermione's chest, and Hermione smiled and said " Yes, but you don't always have me wear cloths that reveal these, so not everyone can know it simply by reading them. This though," and at this she touched the collar " this is something everyone can see and know, ' this woman belongs to the Lady of the house'." a small voice in Hermione's mind whispered ' _Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you Hermione?'_ to which she responded silently '_shut up Granger'_ it had been like this for months, ever since she had found her true life's path._

_Bellatrix nodded and pulled her hands away, and said " Very well, but tomorrow I'm taking the strangle spell off of it. There is no need for that." _

Hermione knew from the feel of it, the tingle of the strangle spell was off of it. Later on, that would prove to be a fortunate thing. She walked to the door and opened it, and walked out, still bare-ass naked as she was in the bed. Hermione walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then after she dried off, she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Draco. When she got there, she saw that the House Elves had arrived, and they were already making breakfast for the two of them. " Good morning Miss!, welcome to the Kitchen, Master Draco has already called for Breakfast." one of them squeaked to her " He's waiting in the main dinning room, and requests you there."

Hermione turned and walked out through the door and walked for the main dinning room, as she did, she thought about the last time she had been in that room, it was when she was cleaning the mansion. She smiled and remembered how she had rubbed her clit against the edge of the table, causing herself to cum in her panties. She walked in and saw Draco sitting in a chair, dressed in a black suit, with a gray tie. He looked at her and said " Hermione, ahh, there you are. I was about to send the House Elves up to get you soon."

Hermione looked at Draco and said " I am sorry, Master Draco, I was still tired from the reunion with My Mistress." she said with full formality. Draco smiled and waved saying " Don't do that, Granger, it doesn't suit you." Hermione shook her head and said " I'm sorry, Master Draco, but it is who I am now, I am Mistress Bellatrix's servant, her slave. Her toy and pet." she smiled and did a curtsy, which got Draco looking at something else entirely then her face, after all she was still naked, having not bothered to dress after her shower. Hermione noticed and said " What would you like me to do, Master Draco?, I've been told to do what every you wished me to."

Draco looked at her, and Blushed. Scooting his chair under the table a little further to hide the erection he had started to sport, and simply said " I would like you to simply join me for breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

A/N: Hello dear readers, sorry I've been gone for so long. But I'm back now, and will try to continue posting as soon as I can. For those who are new to this story I recommend reading " The Joy Of Pain" first, otherwise this series will make no sense what so ever. I'm going to try to make sure that this is a long chapter to make up for the long absence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my story.

Hermione smiled and bowed her head " Of Course, Master Draco" she said, then walked over and sat in the chair to Draco's right. As soon as she sat down, a loud, warbling sound rang though the mansion. " What is that?" Draco asked with a little bit if fear in his voice, but only a little Hermione noted with a little pride. He looked at Hermione who stood and said " Intruder Alert!" with out thinking she reached out and grabbed Draco's arm and started to drag him out of the dinning room, " Someone has breached the outer Perimeter, Come Master Draco, we must get you out of here at once."

Draco was surprised by this, and fallowed Hermione more out of shock then anything else. They had entered one of hallways and were running, when one of the House Elves ran up to them with a wand, Hermione's wand. " Mistress, I have your wand here." Hermione took it and, with a single wave, clothed herself in a skintight red dress, almost like a sheath. As soon as she was dressed a second sound rang through the hall, and Hermione gasped looking around behind them.

Draco looked at Hermione and asked " Granger, why are you looking so scared?" Hermione was starting to shake slightly " That was the signal that the first line of Magical Defense's have been breached. who ever it is, their moving faster then I'd thought they could." Draco nodded then asked " How are you going to get me out of here then?" Hermione looked at him, and understood what the Malfoy heir was asking. LeStrange Manor, like Hogwarts school, was warded against Apparition and other forms of Magical transportation. However, unlike Hogwarts, there was a section where someone could Apparate out, if they knew where to go. Before Hermione could say anything however a third alarm went off, and a fourth, fallowed by an explosion that rocked the mansion slightly. Hermione gulped and said " There go the third and forth defensive spells, as well as the first of my offensive wards."

Draco looked at her and said " Now what?, how do we get out of here?" Hermione shook her head and said " _We_ don't. _You_ get going and _I_ stay and buy us time." Draco shook his head and said " No way, Hermione, No way at all. Aunt Bellatrix would kill me if you got hurt." Hermione shook her head and said smiling " No, Draco. You don't understand, _ I'm_ a slave. A pet. And when all else fails, A Guard Dog." she shook her head again then said " where as _You_ are my Mistress's nephew. I'm expendable, your not." Draco opened his mouth again, but before he could say anything a second, and more forceful explosion went off. Rattling the light fixtures and dislodging dust from the ceiling. " No arguments Draco, we have to go!" a fifth and final alarm went off along with another explosion along with a sharp cracking sound. " That's right outside the door!" The house elf squeaked Hermione nodded and said " if fact, that _was _the front door."

Draco nodded and said " Very well, looks like we have to get out of here, fast." Hermione shook her head, then looked at the elf and asked " What's your name?" the elf looked at her and said " I am called Ozzie Miss." Hermione smiled, a part of the old Hermione Granger leaking through " Pleased to meet you, Ozzie. Now then, we need to get you to take Draco to the exit room, it's next to the food pantry, now hurry!" the elf didn't bother to question Hermione, the elf grabbed Draco's hand and ran, leading him out of the hallway. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh " One last show, right Granger?" inside a voice answered her _alright, Hermione, one last show, one last fight with the two of us. Just like old times huh?_. Hermione smiled and said " That's right, Just like old times." she turned and, with eyes bright and clear, ran down the hall, toward the intruders.

A/N: Sorry dear readers, looks like we're going to have to wait until the next chapter to see Hermione and Granger in action, lol. Please read and Review!.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N: this is the sixth and last chapter for the Joy of Captivity, after this is the Joy of Madness. So keep your eyes open for that.

Note: This is the first time you'll see a chapter in more then one P.O.V.

Tonks

Tonk's wasn't sure about this mission, she wasn't sure about this mission at all. The remainder of the Auror's where storming the manor of one of Voldemort's top general's, Bellatrix LeStrange, looking to eliminate her and/or rescue Hermione Granger. That was one of the reason's she had gone on this mission, to rescue her friend who if Ron Weasly and Harry Potter where to be believed ( and she had no reason to disbelieve them at all.) under the Imperious curse.

Tonks looked over at her fellow Auror's: Dawlish, Kingsly, Finnly, Blarney, Hyperion, and a new recruit Allison Singer. Tonks was a little surprised by Singer's talent at raw force spells, just like her friend Harry, not much talent for subtle magic's or delicate spells like Hermione, but when it came to raw power and brute force spells, Singer was only second to Harry Potter in caliber.

It was Singer who had managed to blast threw the defensive spells around manor, while it was Dawlish and Finnly who threw up shields to protect the whole group from the offensive spells. Tonks noted something wrong, the door was warded as well. " Hold up you guys," She said when the others looked back at her " The door is warded, and I recognize this work." Kingsly looked back at Tonks " Granger's?" she nodded.

Finnly raised her eyebrow and asked " How exactly do you know that?" " She may not look like it, but she knows a lot more about Hermione Granger's style of magic then almost anyone else here." Dawlish nodded and said " I know that as well." Finnly looked around at him and said " Well, that's a comfort. Okay, how do we get by it then?" Singer looked around at the others and said with a raised eyebrow " Well, we could always...blast our way in?" Tonks shook her head as she looked at the door closely, " No, I don't think so." she raised her wand and pointed it at the door and whispered " _Spellious Revilio_" a sudden buzzing white field seemed to block the doorway, and Tonks sighed " Just as I thought," she studied the white field, then noticed that there were some blue and red spots well, " This ward is designed to not only keep us out, but to act as an alarm and to explode. It's like what Muggles use, called Land-mines."

Tonks had gotten very good at detecting wards and other forms of alarm and trap spells, she had in fact found a hidden talent for finding these things. Kingsly looked at her closely " Any way to get past this Nymphadora?" Tonks looked at him and arched an eyebrow " Don't call me Nymphadora." the way she said this was as though they had had this talk many times.

Singer sighed and said " Okay, so again, how do we get past this?" Hyperion looked at her and said " Well, we don't, at least not in this-" " We don't have time for this, Singer how far away can you blast if from?" Tonks asked, Singer looked at the door and did a quick calculation then said " Accurately?, about ten feet." " Do it." was all Tonks said. Singer nodded then said " All of you get back, I doubt this explosion is going to be small" Kingsly said "Move back, all of you."

Hermione

Hermione sighed and whispered to herself " One last show." and then turned and ran toward the source of the explosion, as she got there she noted that seven people came running though, and she growled as they did, she recognized two as members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as being Auror's. Without thinking she raised her wand and used a non-verbal spell and one of the intruders, she had to assume they were all Auror's, was blasted by a stunning spell, throwing him several feet into the wall on the far side of the entry hall. ' got you bastard!' she thought to herself as she moved on. Dodging a sudden barrage of spells that where hurled at her, she turned as she ducked through a doorway, and snarled a spell, with a buzzing snap a mini ward was in place...just in time to catch the one she knew as Dawlish in the middle of the chest and throw him back and into one of the pillars in the entry room with a sickening crunch. ' Take that Auror dog!' she said as she continued down the hall.

Tonks

Tonks couldn't believe what she'd just seen!, Hermione had come out of a door to the right after they had charged though the destroyed door. Singer had hit the door with enough power that Tonks was surprised the wall itself hadn't been turned to ruble ' Maybe she has more control then we thought she did.' she said to herself, but soon all thought was crowded out by the fact that Hermione had arrived, Tonks was so overjoyed to see her friend, then felt her eyes go wide as her friend raised her wand and Hyperion went flying into the wall at the far end, nearly ten feet!.

" Fan out!" came Kingsly's calm voice " Don't give her a clear shot." six wands raised and six stunner's went flying, though Tonk's had no hope they would hit anything. It had turned out that she was right to think this, as Hermione dodged the spells and ducked behind pillars to evade them. Dawlish suddenly started running to catch her, Tonks right at his heels! When she suddenly heard a buzzing snap as he tried to follow the young witch though a doorway, he went flying backwards and into a pillar not even two feet from Tonks, she didn't even have to look to know that he was dead. He was dead, and Hermione was the one who killed him.

A/N: Sorry all, thought this would be the last chapter, looks like this one still has one more chapter in it. But don't worry, I'll have that one up soon, and soon will be working on the joy of madness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THIS is the last chapter for The Joy of Captivity. Of that I am sure. Please read and review.

Chapter seven

Hermione

Hermione giggled, actually giggled, as she ran down the hall. Wand in hand, her silver whip in the other hand, and a wild look in her eyes. She couldn't believe she's managed to take down two of the Auror's, but not only that she had managed to kill one of them!. She heard an explosion, and knew that the Auror's had managed to over-load the Ward she had set up, and placed another behind her, not a moment too soon, as Tonks came running right up to her, stopping just in time to avoid hitting the Ward. " Hermione!, what's going on?!" she cried, and Hermione just giggled again " I'll never tell." she sang out as she ran off again.

" HERMIONE!" Tonks screamed to her friends back. Just then Hermione heard another voice shout " Tonks, get back!" then the same voice rang out with a word of command and Hermione spun just in time to see the Ward explode, tearing chunks out of the hall way as it did so. She saw a tall woman dressed in midnight black robes with short brown hair and bright hazel eyes. ' _That woman,_' Granger said, now sounding like Hermione ' _She destroyed Bella's walls! How dare she!_' Hermione raised her wand and attacked with a snarl!.

Tonks

Tonks was surprised when Singer blew the Ward apart like it was nothing at all, yet Tonks had seen first hand the power Hermione could put in them. They had all seen what Dawlish looked like, it seemed as though every bone in his body was shattered from the force of the backlash. There was blood leaking out of his nose, mouth and ears, and a large pool formed under him, so Tonks had to figure that it came from his rectum as well, and an odd whitish fluid leaked from his eye-sockets, what Tonks had assumed to be eyes. It was very powerful, and very much _not _like Hermione at all, and yet...

Singer had just demolished the Ward as though it where Tissue paper!

Tonks watched in awe as Singer and Hermione started to battle it out, right there in the hallway, spell bolts flew around them like a hailstorm, flash's of red, blue, yellow, white and at times even green light

lit up the hallway while Tonks crouched to avoid the spells.

With yells Kingly and Finnly attacked from the other side, while Blarney and Hyperion joined Singer and Tonks their spells joined in the fight, and Tonks was amazed to see that none of the spells where landing, where as Hermione seemed to be a whirlwind!.

Hermione

Hermione was now in a fury! Not only was she trapped, while six, _Six_ Auror's where fighting with her '_Not six,_' Granger whispered to her '_Tonks isn't in the fight, she seems to be sitting this out.'_

Hermione seemed to be attacking, shielding, and lashing out with her Silver whip. One strike with the whip hit one of the Auror's across the face, tearing the flesh under the left eye, drawing a spray of blood and a howl of pain from the man, as he clutched his face and Hermione felt a smile of feral joy slide across her face.

One of the Auror's, a woman with graying hair and bright blue eyes, lunged at her, trying to grab the whip, and Hermione used a flick of her wrist to lash her across the throat, the liquid metal slicing deep, drawing blood as she went down clutching her throat as Kingsly knelt down to grab her as she fell.

Hermione saw her chance and jumped over the two of them letting loose a stun spell which hit one of the Auror's who tried to catch her. She ran as fast as she could, and was near the end of the hallway, when she felt something hit her between the shoulder blades, and darkness was nearly instant.

The last thing to go through her mind was her own thoughts and Granger's voice calling out '_Mistress, please forgive us, We've failed.'_

Tonks

Tonks was so stunned by the ferocity of the attack, she had never seen her friend this vicious, not even when her life was at stake during the Battle at the Ministry or when Death Eaters had managed to get into Hogwarts.

Tonks was just getting to her feet to join the fight when Hermione's whip caught Hyperion across the face, digging deep and, effectively, taking him out of the fight. Tonks raised her wand when Finnly jumped toward Hermione to get the whip, Tonks saw the strike coming but was too late to give the warning as Hermione's whip effectively slit Finnly's throat.

Tonks felt herself go cold at the sight of her friend killing more another Auror, and in such a viscous way. Hermione jumped over Kingsly and Finnly and started to run down the hallway, sending another stun spell which hit Blarney square in the chest, rendering him unconscious, Singer ran over to help Kingsly with Finnly, as Tonks felt her wand raise again, and she whispered one word. "_ Stupify_ ".

The jet of red light hit Hermione squarely between the shoulder blades, and Tonks watched with tears in her eyes as her friend, one of the maids of honor at her own wedding, dropped like a wet noodle. Tonks ran over to Kingsly, Singer, and Finnly. She knelt down and saw Kingsly shake his head, as a wet gurgling gasp came from the wounded Auror. Finnly shuddered, then lay still. She shook her head and said " She didn't know what she was doing, she can't have." Kingsly nodded and even Hyperion managed to make a sound of affirmation, but Singer looked at Tonks like she was crazy!.

" Didn't know what she was doing!, how can she not!, she just killed two Auror's!" Singer all but shouted, to which Kingsly nodded and said " Tonks has seen Ms. Granger in battle many times before. I, myself, have seen her during the Battle of the Ministry. She has never before fought like this before, never fought to kill." Tonks nodded " She has to be under the Imperious curse. She just isn't this vicious on her own."

Singer walked over to the unconscious Hermione, and rolled her over on her back. " I think you might be right about that Tonks, she has a Collar on her neck." Tonks walked over, helping to carry Hyperion, and nodded " I told you so, now lets hover her and Blarney out of here."

Bellatrix

Five Minutes later Bellatrix LeStrange arrived back home with five other Death Eaters, wands drawn, one of them was, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. They moved swiftly but cautiously through LeStrange Manor. Across the yard, which was torn up from the Wards exploding, up to the yawning hole where the door had been, Draco pointed out some of the marks where spells had hit the walls and pillars, and Bellatrix nodded. As they came across the mangled body of one of the Auror's, and Bellatrix had smiled ' _Thats my Hermione._' she found herself thinking. And, oddly, she found the thought to be a comfort. They came across the destroyed door way, where a ward had been placed. Bellatrix came across the destroyed hallway as well as the second dead body, it's throat all but destroyed by something, and Bellatrix once again felt pride in her slave/toy/ something-she-didn't-know.

Then, they came across the silver whip, and Bellatrix knew, not having to look any further, that

Hermione had been captured. However to be sure, and to make sure no more members of the Order of the Phoenix where in hiding, they searched the whole Manor from top to bottom. As the others left, Bellatrix looked at Draco, who had stayed behind with his aunt, while the others went to make their report to the Dark Lord. " I need to find her, Draco, I need to locate Hermione." Bellatrix said to her nephew, who merely nodded " I understand Aunt." Draco said " I'll help you as much as possible. And when we do find her, I'll help with the rescue."

Bellatrix nodded, and smiled at him " Thank you, Draco, I had hoped I could count on you." Draco knew why Bellatrix was needing to find Hermione, ever since she had taken the Granger girl as a " Captive" then later as a " Slave" and a " Toy" Bellatrix's personality was starting to change, ever so slightly, back to being sane, or as close to it as she could ever hope to be. " We'll find her, Aunt Bellatrix, don't worry about that." Bellatrix nodded, and turned to walk into the house, she needed to clean it of he filth that was now cluttering up the entry hall and the hallway.

A/N: This is the very last chapter of The Joy of Captivity, the first chapter of The Joy of Madness is in the works now. I hope this will meet with your approval, so please read and review!.


End file.
